A Lawyer's Heart
by ShugoChara4eva
Summary: Sequel to Ouran High School guardian club. This one has more of a focus on Haruhi. Haruhi is trying to find her true self among it all. Haruhix Tamaki. May have Amuto, not sure. Some other crossover pairings too.
1. The Monday Morning

**Yay! Sequel time! Sorry it took so long, I had the first chapter written, but then I went to camp, then vacation, so here it is, the first chapter. It's really short because it's a preview chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds on this morning. After a night of thunderstorms and occasional hail. The ground was moist and the air was humid. It was a very muggy Monday.

"Haruhi, wake up." called Haruhi's transvestite father, otherwise known as Ranka.

Haruhi had never made it to bed last night. She had been working on homework late into the night at the desk in their house. Haruhi dropped the pencil held loosely in her hand as she twitched awake. She rose from her substitute pillow, a pile of papers, and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The uncomfortable position took its toll and Haruhi's back ached. She stood up, stretching and bending and shuffled to the table where the host club had once sat huddled. Ranka didn't work on Mondays, so he usually made breakfast. At their table sat a breakfast of rice, miso soup and salted samon ( A traditional Japanese breakfast).

"Did you have a nice dream Haruhi?" Ranka asked between mouthfuls of rice.

Haruhi tried to remember her dream. It was a strange dream, one she had never had before. She was in an empty area surrounded by light. A disembodied voice was calling out to her, telling her to wake up so they could meet(Sound familiar?). She explained this to her father.

"You could meet someone new today. A new friend, perhaps?" He suggested.

Haruhi pondered this. It did make sense, but she had assumed it was her father trying to wake her up. She ate her breakfast and soon left for school, a little more eager than one would be on a Monday. Soon Ranka was left alone.

But he was not truly alone. At least, that he new of. What he and Haruhi didn't know, was that an egg had rolled onto the floor from the chair Haruhi had slept on. An egg, with a briefcase on it.

**Dramatic Irony!!! do you like the breifcase? It symbolizes the lawyer. **

**Everyone will be in the next chapter, and it will be longer too.**


	2. The new girl

**Sorrt it took me so long guys! I've been busy this week and I had some writer's block here and there. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

Haruhi did meet someone new today, but she wasn't exactly a new friend.

Let me explain.

At the Host Club, It was a busy day. All the Host Club members, except Haruhi, were dressed in a seiyo academy uniform. It was a surprise for Amu, but she had not shown up yet.

Haruhi was serving coffee, a job usually reserved for Amu, because she didn't have any customers that day.

"Where's Amu?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as he typed on his laptop.

"Who knows? Maybe she got tired of us." Kyoya responded.

Haruhi sighed and left to make more coffee.

And that's when it happened.

The doors of the Host Club opened, something that would not be noticed in such a busy room, but every head turned to look. Everyone's mouth dropped at what they saw. In walked the most beautiful girl any of them had seen. Her shiny hair (I'll let you decide the color), her sparkling blue eyes, she was gorgeous.

She then froze. Her eyes bulged and a pink blush began to grow on her cheeks. All the eyes on her was embarrassing. "I'm sorry," she said in an angelic voice. "I'm new here."

But admitting her mistake did not stop the staring. Her blush grew, so Haruhi decided to put her out of her embarrassment.

She walked to her, the first movement in the room. "That's okay." Haruhi said as he approached her. "I made the same mistake. Just make sure you get out of here before you end up owing them money."

The girl smiled and left in a flash. The people of the room began to speak, mostly of the girl. All except for one, a certain blonde boy.

Tamaki stood frozen, staring at the place were the girl once stood. Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club stared at him. Normally he would be the first one to approach a new guest. The twins began poking him, and he walked away without saying anything. He sat down on a couch, his face still expressionless.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny asked the twins.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE IDIOT!" Hikaru said loudly. But Tamaki did not yell back, or even move.

"Do you think…" Kaoru pondered, "He liked that pretty girl.

Something inside Haruhi set off at these words. "That's impossible." She barked at Kaoru. She felt so suddenly angry. She stormed off and began pouring coffee viciously.

Amu came in at that moment. She dismissed all the people wearing seiyo's uniform, and collapsed on a couch.

"Hey Amu! Like our outfits?" Hikaru stood in front of her.

"Yeah, whatever." Amu closed her eyes.

"What's with you?" Kaoru asked.

"I just spent 2 hours chasing an X-egg," Amu moaned.

The twins left, and Haruhi eyed Amu. She needed to talk to a fellow girl about her troubles.

"Amu, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Shoot." Amu mumbled.

"Well, when you were gone, this really pretty girl came in, and then she left, and Tamaki was acting weird. Kaoru said he must like the girl. And then I got really mad and I don't know why." Haruhi explained quickly and nervously.

Amu opened an eye and stared at her. "I think you need to have a talk with a love expert I know."

**That's it! The next chapter is going to be a fun one. See ya!**


	3. the meeting

**Hi! I'm back! This chapter is really short. So sorry. My mom is making me clean my room so I didn't have much time. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

Amu led Haruhi through the campus of Seiyo academy. They were to meet someone today, but Amu didn't say who. Soon they had reached the Royal garden, and Amu motioned for Haruhi to sit. From another door entered Nagihiko(who else?) who sat down in front of them.

"Hey, weren't you the one who could tell I was a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, now what do you need to talk about Amu?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Oh it's not me, Haruhi needs your help." Amu explained. "She's having a boy issue."

"It's not a boy issue." Haruhi said hastily. "It's that, this guy, I know, saw this really pretty girl, and he got nervous and everyone said he liked her and then I got mad and I don't know why." Haruhi explained quickly.

"I see" Nagihiko smiled. "You're jealous, because you like him."

"I-I do not!" Haruhi shouted back.

"Face the facts or you'll regret it." Nagihiko smiled wider.

Haruhi left in a huff, leaving an uncomfortable silence between the 2. Amu moved to leave, and Nagihiko raised a hand.

"I need to talk to you." Nagihiko said.

"I already know who I like" Amu answered.

"No, you haven't admitted it to yourself yet." (Nagihiko is smart :D) "You like a certain thieving cat."

**I threw some Amuto in there. I'll try to get mynext chapter in soon since this one was soo short**


	4. heartbroken

**Sorry it took me so long guys! I'm going to the zoo tommorow and got distracted. I'm afraid this chapter isn't very good. Enjoy anyways**

Over the past few days Haruhi had closed herself off and stopped talking to everyone. She just couldn't understand how she could be in love with Tamaki. He was always so childish, and emotional, and acted just like her dad. She just didn't get it.

Amu had also closed herself off from the others to think. She liked Tadase didn't she? Her heart didn't melt when she was around Ikuto. "But there was those times" Amu said to herself in an empty room, "When he would saw things like 'I find you interesting' and my heart would jolt." "No way" Amu told herself, "he was just messing with me."

During these days the new girl, whose name was Mecchen Migoto (Last name first, it means beautiful girl loosely) Had began to visit the Host club every day. Tamaki was her host, and she would always hug him. The other hosts found her strange, but Tamaki tolerated her.

And so, on this Friday, the host club was busy working, every Host was hosting, and Haruhi were taking care of tea and such. They were still deep in thought and occasionally spilled. The others noticed this.

"What's wrong with Amu and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Who knows? They've been that way for days" Kaoru responded.

"Tamaki is acting weird too." Hunny said.

"I think that is because of Mecchen." Hikaru answered.

"Oh look!" Hunny pointed.

Tamaki and Mecchen had gotten up from the couch and left the room. Haruhi's eyes followed them, and she left after them.

'What are they doing?' Haruhi thought. They had soon found a bench to sit on. Mecchen picked up Tamaki's hand, and a sudden anger swelled inside Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai, I love you!" Mecchen cried.

Haruhi's heart broke. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. 'Why? Why does it hurt so much?' Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She slowly picked herself up, and ran into an empty classroom.

'I'm not pretty enough,' she began to think. 'My chances with Tamaki were impossible.'

Somewhere, far away from Haruhi's self-hating grief, an egg began to go black.

**Yeah, I'm not too happy with this one. Well, bye.**


	5. the Xegg

**Gomenasai! I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy! School just started and I've been going to alot of places. But enough excuses, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or ouran high**

Amu was strolling through the city. She had nothing to do but wander since lately, X-egg hunts turned up dry. She felt like a cop in a crime free city.

"Where are we going?" Su asked.

"I dunno" Amu stretched.

"Come on, let's not waste time wandering!" Ran cried.

"Nah."

"We have to do something!" Now let's think…"

"I think I need someone new to talk to." Amu remarked.

"Hinamori-san!"

"As if on cue" Miki sighed.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu beamed with hearts in her eyes as Tadase came to were she was standing. (sorry Amuto fans)

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked, regaining her cool adittude.

"X-egg hunting." Tadase replied.

"There's no point, there aren't any X-eggs."

"I know, but Kiseki said he sensed something. Want to help me look?"

Amu's inside self screamed 'Yes! Yes! A million times yes!' she shook it out of her head and replied "I guess" coolly.

They left in the direction Amu was wandering. As they got closer, all the charas felt it's presence. They chara-naried (character transformed) and entered an open field.

"There it is!" Miki pointed to an X-character, who appeared to be doing…paperwork? It gave them a quick glance before returning to it's work.

Amu, as Amulet heart, threw her heart rod and it hit the X-chara's head. It flew up and charged towards them. It sent dark energy towards them and Tadase pulled Amu out of the way. Amu changed to Amulet Spade, and sent a wave of colorful canvas, trapping it. It broke out with a dark wave, sending them both to the ground.

"White decoration!" Tadase shouted, getting up. The X-chara dodged his attack and sent another back.

Amu switched to Amulet clover and used remake honey. The X-chara sent a dark honey back. The chara flew away, leaving them behind.

"It's really strong." Amu changed back.

"We're going to need help." Tadase helped her up.

Then, Amu's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Amu, something's wrong with Haruhi."

**The next chapter should be up tommorow. It might be the last. Bye bye!**


	6. I love u!

Amu had finally reached the 3rd music room. Opening the door, she saw everyone crowded around a couch. Tadase followed her to where they were standing. Haruhi was lying down on the couch. Her eyes were lifeless and black.

**It's the final chapter!!!! If I could tell you a quick story~**

**I read my old story(Ouran High School Guardian Club) on Saturday, which was fun because**

**A. I cringed every time I found a mistake and found some things I never remember writing**

**B I had no clue what was going to happen next, like in the last chapter as Amu slept with the key in her hand, I thought, 'would'nt it be nice if she cuddled the key?' Then it happened and I shocked myself.**

**Well, Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

"She must have lost her heart egg." Tadase said.

"She did? But how?" Hikaru asked.

"You lose your heart egg when you lose confidence in yourself." Amu explained.

"Hinamori-san, do you think that X-egg we saw was Fujioka-san's?" Tadase asked.

"It could be, we have to look for it." Amu said.

-20 minutes later-

"Alright people, we are on the look for a X-egg belonging to Haruhi. It's very strong, and we're going to divide into teams. Hunny with Yaya, Mori with Nagihiko, Kyoya with Tadase, Kaoru with Rima, and Hikaru and Tamaki with me. We'll communicate with our cellphones. Now lets go!"

Everyone but Amu's team left.

"Ready Tamaki?" Amu asked.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay with Haruhi," Tamaki looked so serious for once.

-Hunny and Yaya-

"My feet hurt." Yaya whined.

"We just started walking" Hunny replied.

"Oh hey look!" Yaya pointed to a tree branch, where the X-character sat doing more paperwork.

"What?" Hunny glanced around.

"Oh right, you can't see it. Look's like it's all up to Yaya!" Yaya changed to Dear Baby and sent out her duckies. They surrounded the X-character, who scared them off with one glare. Yaya ran away with her ducks to hide behind Hunny. The X-character flew away.

"What happened?" Hunny asked.

"S-scary" Yaya shuddered.

Hunny called Amu and everyone else to tell them about the sighting.

-Kaoru and Rima-

"Well this is fun." Kaoru smiled and Rima glared back.

"You don't need to be so-"

"Shhh" Rima put a finger to her mouth and pointed to a park bench where the X-chara sat. Rima quietly changed to Clown Drop and send her juggling party to surprise. It flew backwards as it was hit by the pins. It retaliated with x-energy, Rima pulled Kaoru ad herself down as the energy flew over their heads. The x-chara flew away again.

-Mori and Nagihiko-

"Rima said it should be around here." Nagihiko spoke.

"Yeah" Mori replied.

"Do you ever talk much?" Nagihiko asked.

Mori shook his head.

"Oh I see it." Nagihiko pointed at to were the X- egg flew in and sat down on a lamppost, looking very peeved.

"Go catch it" Mori pushed Nagihiko forward.

"No, I can't, my egg hasn't hatched yet, let's just tell everyone where it is."

-At the music room-

Tamaki sat on his hands, he bobbed up and down and hummed a little, the wait was getting to him. He looked down at Haruhi, he wanted to help her somehow. He left the couch to sit by Haruhi's face.

- Everyone Gathered-

(Note about this part: Everything in _italics _is what is happening at the Music Room)

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Amu asked.

"Yup!" They all said in unison.

The plan was for the Hosts to close off all exits while the guardians battled the chara. It was going to be a tough fight. The Hosts ran to position while the Guardians transformed.

"_Haruhi? Can you hear me?" _

"Ready?" Amu whispered. The guardians nodded. "on three, one…two…THREE!"

"Juggling party!"

"White Decoration!"

"Go Go Duckies!"

"Colorful Canvas!"

Their attacks combined charged for the X-chara. It saw the impact coming and began to run(er, fly) away. It skidded to a halt in front of Hunny, then Hikaru then the rest of the Hosts as it tried to escape. The attacks soon caught up with it and sent him flying into a bush.

"_Even if you can't, there's something I need to get off my chest."_

The guardians ran to the bush. Haruhi's X-character rose up, steaming angry.

"JURY'S VERDICT!" It shouted. Several human sized X-characters appeared, and captured the guardians in their arms.

"_I used to be confinced my love for you was one of a father, how foolish I was. I'm…"_

Haruhi's X-character floated before the guardians, and it began to charge up it's power for a final attack.

"_in love with you."_

Haruhi's X-character froze, and the other X-characters disappeared, freeing the guardians.

"What happened?" Yaya asked.

"Quick Amu, purify it!" Tadase said.

Amu unlocked the chara, and the X was peeled off. Haruhi's chara went back into it's egg, and floated into Amu's hand.

"We did it!" Yaya cried. Hugging Rima.

-at the Music Room-

"It's just too bad you don't love me back." Tamaki whispered. He kissed her cheek, and as he lifted away her eyes opened.

"AHHH!" They both screamed scooting away from each other.

"T-tamaki-sempai? W-where's Mecchen-san?"

"Who? Oh Mecchen, she told me she loved me, but I had to reject her, she's my cousin from France, although she doesn't know it." (like that twist?)

"Oh," Haruhi blushed, thinking about how she reacted.

"Haruhi!" Many voices cried as they rushed into the room. Everyone glomped her in a big group hug.(well except the guardians and Kyoya)

"Don't ever do that again," Hunny said in tears.

"We missed you Haruhi!" cried the twins.

"Yeah" said Mori.

They all let go, and the Guardians approached her.

"It's good to see you with your heart egg back." Nagihiko said.

"Remember, whenever you lose confidence in yourself, call the guardians." Tadase smiled.

"And tell us when your egg hatches!" Yaya jumped up and down.

"My egg?" Haruhi asked.

Amu held out her hands to show Haruhi her egg. Haruhi took it in her hands, then beamed at the guardians.

"No fair, I want an egg tooooo!" Tamaki whined.

"Oh Tamaki, when will you learn." Hikaru shook his head.

"If you were to ever get an egg you would break it in an instant." Kaoru sighed.

Tamaki began chasing the twins, leaving Haruhi alone with Amu.

"So, why did your heart become an X-egg?" Amu asked.

"Oh," Haruhi smiled, observing her egg. "I just failed a test"

**Well? How was it? This story did have more of a focus on Haruhi, so not much Amuto(or Tadamu). In the end, Haruhi and Tamaki still secretly love each other. PLEASE READ!!!!!~I'm thinking about writing a whole bunch of little stories here about one chapter long with just fun crossoverness. For example, my ideas include Ikuto regrettably spending the day with the twins, and Hunny and Yaya having fun(with a little romance? ;) ) Tell me what you think!**


	7. The adventures of cat man and the twins!

**Here it is! What you've all been waiting for(well maybe) Amuto! Since the rest of the story was all about Tamaharu(HaruhixTamaki) this was a little bit of fluff to write! So enjoy already!**

You probably think it was a typical day at the Host Club that Friday. You probably already assumed that the host members are all at work while Amu takes care of the frivolous tasks. But this wasn't an ordinary afternoon. Amu happened to be on a date with Tadase (It wasn't a date but more of a guardian outing to search for X-eggs but Amu treated it as one). And then he showed up.

"Yo," Ikuto called as he leap into the third music room in the usual manner.

He was rushed by the twins, they had stars in their eyes and talking excitedly (as they always did when he came over) but they seemed even more excited today.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked ignoring the twins.

"She's on a date with Tadase" Haruhi replied.

"Okay, bye" Ikuto turned to leave.

"Wait!" Haruhi yelled, "You can't bother her! Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure he stays here."

"Roger!" the twins replied and Ikuto found himself being carried off by the arms. They all sat down at a lone table on a far side of the room.

"Where so glad you're here!" Hikaru cried.

"We've been so bored!" Kaoru added.

"Now you can help us with our plan!" Hikaru finished.

Ikuto paused, "I'm leaving" He stood up.

"Noooooooo!" the twins whined, pulling him back down.

"We need you especially for our prank!" Hikaru explained.

"Why me?" Ikuto asked.

"Because you're cat man-san!" Kaoru answered.

"What?" Ikuto said startled.

"Let us explain." Hikaru said.

~one explanation later~

"But why do you need me to do it?" Ikuto asked.

"Because Nekozawa refused to do it and you're the only cat person available. And we already started the prank and need a big finish." Kaoru answered.

"What's in it for me?" Ikuto asked.

"we'll give you Amu's diary." Hikaru said, swinging a pink journal in Ikuto's face.

"I guess I'll help you." Ikuto sighed.

"Yay!" the twins cheered, then the trio left to go carry out the rest of their plan.

~Tamaki's POV Note~ this is not in First Person but in third person and starts the morning of the same day~

Tamaki had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach ever since he got up this morning. It continued as he walked to his locker (Do they have lockers? Well for the sake of this story they do) and dialed the combination. The dread in his gut grew, and he sucked in air as he opened the locker and… found nothing. He sighed a relief and pulled out a book and something fell out behind it. He looked at the object sitting on the ground and was gripped by sheer terror.

It was one of Nekozawa's wooden voodoo dolls, and from the angle Tamaki could see his name written on the back. Her ran away screaming and left his locker open.

That day went terribly for Tamaki. He was late for class as he had slowly maneuvered through the hallway, flinching at any noise or sight. He failed a test he took the other day and was clueless on the test in English. He spilled his tray in lunch, which happened to have burning soup on it, and slipped on the way to the nurse's office. In the nurse's office the nurse accidentally gave him the wrong medicine for his burn, causing it to burn more. He then left for the Host club, where he struggled to put on a happy face.

Compared to the rest of the day, his time at the host club was not so bad, he only tripped once and spilled a half empty cup of coffee on himself. But he didn't have a good feeling about the twins, who spend most of the time laughing with Ikuto.

Tamaki left to get more coffee(since Amu isn't there and Haruhi's busy). He heard the storage door lock behind him as he entered the dark room. He heard a moaning coming from behind the shelf of cakes, and fearfully approached it.

There stood a man (Ikuto) with a Belzenef doll and a face painted like a cat. He was wearing a robe and his cat ears were visible.

It didn't take long for Tamaki to be out of there screaming. He did not even notice the twins trailing behind him with a camera. He nearly busted the locked storage door down and shocked everyone in the third music room. He fainted on the spot and the twins stood behind him laughing hysterically. The People in the Host Club froze as they stared at this scene.

"I'm back," Amu called, choosing this time to make her entrance. "…what's going on?"

~10 minutes of explaining later~

"You 2!" Tamaki shouted, chasing after the twins. The rest of the host club sweat dropped.

"I need my payment now." Ikuto said, entering the music room, having removed his costume.

"Fine," Kaoru approached Ikuto, leaving Tamaki to chase Hikaru. "Here's Amu's diary." Kaoru handed it to him.

"What!?" Amu yelled, blushing immensely, then snatched the diary from Ikuto's hand. "You didn't read it did you?"

"No," Kaoru answered (liar).

"Amu" Ikuto grabbed her by the arm and crouched down to her face, causing her pink face to turn scarlet. "That's mine, I earned it. Unless you want to give me something else."

"L-like what?" Amu said nervously.

"A kiss on the cheek." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu, if possible, blushed so hard her face looked purple. She tried to pull away at this, but bounced back into Ikuto's arms.

"It's that or the diary" Ikuto smirked as Amu clutched the journal protectively.

"…promise you won't turn your head?" Amu turned to face him.

"Promise."

Amu leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ikuto didn't move a muscle.

"Y-you didn't move," Amu said shocked.

"I wouldn't do something you don't want me to do." Ikuto responded. And Ikuto left out the window, leaving Amu to blush hard and cover her mouth.

**Like the ending? I did too, so cute :) Speaking of endings, Shugo Chara was supposed to end, but apparently it is going to have more than 44 chapters. I didn't want the series to end, but if it was ending then Amu and Ikuto would get together. Tell me what you think of this (and your review of chapter) in your review. And also what u think of the next story involving Hunny and Yaya. Bye!!**


	8. Hunny and Yaya take down an X egg!

**Oh hai! I'm back! Its been the looooooooooooongest time, I had absolutely no time with school, but now it's summer, so i can write again! Yay! Here is the promised HunnyxYaya story! Enjoy it! And make sure to read at the end! I have an announcementtttttttt :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

"Another dull day of school" Hunny sighed to himself. Today was particularly dull, since Mori was home sick. At least he had cake at the Host club to look forward to. He skipped to Music Room Three with thoughts of assorted pastries. The Guardian Club was visiting Amu today, so he saw various guardians around the room, but he wasn't concerned about them.

"Hi Hunny-sempai" Haruhi greeted Hunny.

"Hi Haru-chan!"

"Mori-sempai isn't here?" Haruhi asked, shocked to see the short senior without him.

"No, he's sick, so I'll be eating cake alone today."

"Cake? You mean that cake?" Haruhi gestured to a table in the corner, where Yaya sat eating from a box of Hunny's cakes.

Hunny was standing in front of Yaya in seconds. Yaya looked at him, a forkful of cake inches from her mouth. "What do you want?"

"That's my cake" Hunny growled with murder in his eyes. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"I don't see your name on it" Yaya glared back.

"Gimmie my cake!" Hunny shouted, jumping on Yaya. They rolled onto the floor, Yaya biting Hunny's arm and Hunny pulling Yaya's hair.

Suddenly, Ikuto appeared in the window.

"I-Ikuto!" Tadase gasped.

"Yo" Ikuto responded as he lept inside. "I hope you don't mind little king, but I need to borrow Amu for a minute." Ikuto walked over to Amu, picked her up bridal style, and jumped back out the window.

"W-wait! Ikuto! Hinamori-san!" Tadase ran to the window, looked down, then turned and ran out the door.

"Should we follow him?" Rima asked, turning to Nagihiko.

"Sure, should be fun." Nageshiko responded.

"Cat man!" the twins cheered, following behind the guardians. The rest of the host club soon followed, leaving behind Yaya and Hunny, who were still brawling on the ground. However, Hunny soon pinned Yaya to the floor, and he remained sitting on her back as he ate his prize. Yaya pounded her fists and whined, but Hunny didn't get up until he finished his cake several minutes later.

He stretched as he stood up, looking around the room, he asked "where did everyone go?"

"I hate you!" Yaya shouted as she got up, punching Hunny on the arm.

"Well I hate you too!" Hunny frowned punching her back.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. They ran into the room next door where they saw the shattered remains of a window.

Yaya gasped. "Its an X egg!" She pointed to the floor where the egg sat among glass shards. Out hatched an X character, who floated up towards the ceiling, charging an attack.

"Run!" Yaya shouted, grabbing Hunny's arm and pulling him into a sprint.

"Why?" Hunny asked.

"It's an X character, I don't think I can take him alone!"

Hunny stopped her. "You aren't alone."

"You can't help, you can't even see him!"

"Yea, but I can see his attacks, come on, we can do this." Hunny smiled at her.

"Fine, but I still hate you" Yaya pouted.

"I hate you too" Hunny beamed. "Now let's take down that bad guy."

The X character had caught up to them, and Yaya chara transformed before it could attack again. She sent out her duckies, who circled the character. The X character responded by attacking the ducks with dark energy, the ducks soon flew and hid behind Yaya.

"Alright, time to bring out the big guns," Yaya used her lullaby to put the X character to sleep, unfortunately, it also put herself and her duckies to sleep as well.

Hunny rolled his eyes as he watched Yaya snore on the ground. "What a great guardian."

The X character soon woke up, he sent an attack at the sleeping Yaya. Seeing the attack, Yaya ran forwards, scooping up Yaya from the ground and out of the aim of the attack.

Yaya was startled awake as Hunny dodged another attack. She looked up at Hunny, down at herself, before jumping out of his arms. "Why were you holding me?"

"You fell asleep! I was saving your life!"

"I don't need your help!" Yaya stomped her foot.

Hunny rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the direction of another attack. "Yea you do."

Yaya stared at the smoldering tile where she was just standing. "Fine, but I can only hold him off. Only Amu can unlock their hearts."

"Amu isn't here, it's up to you. I'll help you dodge his attacks, but you have to be the one to stop him."

Yaya stared back at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"You can do it, I believe in you" Hunny smiled at her. Yaya gave a faulty smile back, before turning to the X character.

She stared intently at the X character, mumbling "tell me what's wrong. Why did you turn into an X character?"

The X character responded in the owner's voice, _So much responsibility, I don't want to be a business man, I want to be a kid._

"You can do whatever you want in your life; you can go out and have fun if you want."

_NO! My father wouldn't let me! He never lets me do what I want! _The X character sent an attack at Yaya, Hunny quickly pulled her out of the way.

"Have you ever asked him? Tell him you're sick of working all the time. He has to listen."

_It won't work, he'd never listen…_

"I don't know what he said," Hunny chimed in "but I think I can help. My parents made me train constantly, I had to eat properly, I never got to eat cake. Well I fought back, and now I eat all the cake I want."

The X character took this in, pausing, and then the darkness melted away to reveal a Rock Star character. He beamed at them. _Thanks for the advice guys, see you soon! _The character strummed a few chords on his guitar as he faded away.

"We did it!" Yaya cheered. She did a little dance and was about to hug Hunny when she stopped herself. "Um… thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Hunny smiled at her "now let's celebrate with some cake!"

They headed back side by side, their hands brushing together with each step.

**And now its over! I feel kinda meh about it, I haven't written in so long so i feel it wont be so good because of that. But anyways, onto my announcement! Drumroll Please! **

***Drumroll Noise***

**Its gonna be a trilogy! Dun Dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**I really meant for this to be the last section. A lot of people had been asking for more, but I didn't have any ideas. However, the sequels of both stories are very open ended, so i felt like finishing them in this crossover world I made. Here's a summary:**

**When the Host Gang moves to the United States, they bring Amu with them! What crazy antics will ensue? Will Ikuto ever find his father? Will Amu and Ikuto finally get together? Answers to these questions and more in The Real World: Ouran High!**

**The idea of them all living together in Boston, a place far away from home, really reminds me of the the Real World, hence the title. I'll release the first chap in a few days. In the mean time, review and tell me what you think about the sequel and this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
